I Can't Do It
by Reine Keri
Summary: A lil bit of romance Anyways, someone (I'm not saying who til the end) tries many times to committ suicide, but she never can. Who is this person? A YGO character, or is she one of the new people? And what reason does she have for wanting to comitt suici
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
This is just an idea I had while staring at my blank computer screen. . Betcha can't find out who "she" is. ^_~ I'm gonna introduce a few new characters, too, just so you know, cuz otherwise there's only Mai and Tea. Which wouldn't work so well for this fic. . so the new people are: Ruby, Shichi, and Taeta (tay-tah).  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She held the knife to her throat. She knew that she had to do it. She HAD to. But. . . she couldn't. Why couldn't she? She had planned it out in her head so many times. . . SO many times. .but now she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't kill herself. But WHY? She lowered her hands, crying in frustration.  
  
"Why can't I do it?" She asked herself. Then she walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuuuugi!" Taeta said, grinning. Her dark bluye hair was in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were bright.  
  
"What?" A very very VERY tired Yugi asked, as he opened his front door at 5:00am. "Taeta? What do you want? It's five in the morning."  
  
"Every time, you seem to "forget" the promise you made me!"   
  
"What did I promise you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That you would go to school with me early on tuesdays!"   
  
"Oh. . right. .gimme a sec," Yugi said, stifling a yawn. He closed the door, and went upstairs to change into his uniform.  
  
The only reason he really went with Taeta every Tuesday was because she was new, and he didn't want her to feel left out. But really! I mean, 5 am?  
  
Yugi yawned, once again, as he put on the millenium puzzle. Then he walked downstairs and outside.  
  
"You look tired," Taeta commented, as they walked to school.  
  
'Wonder why . .' Yugi sarcastically asked himself. "Why don't you make Tristan and Joey get up this early?"  
  
Taeta's eyes widened. "That's a GREAT IDEA! Except then they'd kill me. . but not you, Yugi! That's cuz you're a friendly person!"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thanks."  
  
By then they had arrived at school, and they went into the library.  
  
"Hey Yugi? Do you have Mr. Yoshimoto for Science?"   
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Do you know what we had to research for our projects?"  
  
"Something about frogs, I think," Yugi said. "But it's not due til next week."  
  
"Oh. Well that works out then!" And Taeta closed the book she was looking at.  
  
"It's suprising how early the school opens. ." Yugi though out loud.  
  
"Yeah. . but I'm glad it does," Taeta said, sighing.  
  
"Why's that?" Yugi asked, walking over to her.  
  
"No reason," She said, smiling.  
  
But Yugi could tell that she was hiding something. ..   
  
"Come on, what is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing Yugi."   
  
"Taeta. . ."  
  
"I SAID it's nothing," Taeta started to walk out of the library, but Yugi grabbed the sleeve of her uniform. He gasped.   
  
"Taeta, what happened?" Yugi asked. By pulling it, he had revealed a bunch of bruises on her arm.  
  
"Nothing. .Yugi. .nothing," She said, walking out of the library.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaiba!! Good morning!" Shichi said, smiling. She was leaning over Kaiba, with her brown hair basically right in his face.  
  
"What do you WANT?" Kaiba asked, glaring at her. Ever since Shichi had started at their school, she had done nothing but follow him around.  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"Come on, Seto!" Shichi said. "Did you have a good morning?"  
  
"Don't call me Seto!"  
  
"Why not Seto?"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Could you both PLEASE be quiet?" A voice was heard from the corner of their classroom.  
  
"Sorry, Ruby!" Shichi said, smiling at the anti-social dark haired girl who glared at her from behind a book.  
  
"Class, please take your seats," their teacher said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another night, she thought. I can do it tonight. Once again, she held the knife next to her throat. She looked at all of the other gravestones, from the top of the hill she was at. I'm going to do it tonight. I have to do it tonight. I can't wait. . I have to do it now. She gulped, and brought the knife closer. I. . I have to. . She was crying now. She knew that she didn't want to do it, but she had to. . she HAD TO. She fell on her knees, sobbing.   
  
"Why. . why can't I just do it? Why do I have to suffer?" She asked, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky, as though looking for an answer. The rain fell down on her, but she didn't notice it. She didn't notice anything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay, guys, whadya think? Hopefully it's good!! Review, and I shall continue! Also, if you have any ideas on who "she" is, or any ideas in general, please lemme know!! Thank ya!  
  
~*~ Kasa-chan ~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
YAY~ ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Why? Why is it that I get so close. . but I can't do it? She asked herself, letting the tears fall down her face. She held the knife again, to her neck, but couldn't do it. Why can't I? I should be able to. . but I can't leave this world. . but WHY? I want to, so badly. What is stopping me?  
  
~~  
  
"Hiya everyone!" Taeta said, entering the classroom.  
  
"Hey Taeta!" Tea said, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, as Shichi stared at him.  
  
"Nothin," She smiled.  
  
"You're obviously doing something. . Quit staring at me," Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Shichi giggled.  
  
They heard a growl.  
  
"Will you people PLEASE be quiet? I am TRYING to read, which I cannot do with your insecent (sp?) talking. So SHUT. UP" Ruby said, angrily.  
  
"WHY DON'T--" Joey started, but their teacher entered the room.  
  
"Class. . please take your seats."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Taeta!!" Shichi yelled, over everyone's talking.   
  
Taeta saw her, and quickly walked over to Shichi, with her lunch tray.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long," Taeta said, as she sat down. "The lunch line is AWFUL! It takes the woman 10 minutes to ring up a bag of chips, and a bottle of water."  
  
"It's okay," Shichi said, smiling.  
  
"Not sitting by Kaiba today?"  
  
"No, he went home for lunch," Shichi said. "So did Yugi."  
  
"Hi you guys!" Tea said, sitting down.  
  
"Hi Tea!" Taeta and Shichi said, simultaniously(sp?).  
  
"HEY! RUBY!" Taeta yelled.  
  
"Umm. .maybe you should leave her alone. . " Tea sweat-dropped.  
  
"RUUUUUUUUBY! COME SIT BY US!"  
  
From a mile away, one could tell that Ruby was, to put it lightly, MAD. She stormed over to Taeta, and said angrily, "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BOTHER ME??"  
  
"Umm. . " Taeta stuttered. Then she smiled and said, "Wanna sit by us?"  
  
"No. . .that's QUITE all right," Ruby said, walking away. However, AS she was walking away, she was so engrossed by her book that she failed to notice Joey and Tristan fighting over a brownie. She walked RIGHT into Joey, who dropped his half of the brownie, which fell on Ruby's head, making her drop her EXTREMELY LARGE book on Tristan's foot, which caused them all to fall.  
  
"YOU. . . " Ruby started, too angry to say in words. "YOU IMBECILES! YOU GOT A BROWNIE IN MY HAIR AND FREAKIN WRECKED MY BOOK! THERE'S BROWNIE ON IT! YOU ARE GOING TO PAAAAAAAAAY!" SHe started hitting them both with her book.  
  
"Hey. . you guys?" Taeta started, sweat-dropping.  
  
"SHUT IT!" Ruby snapped. She turned back to Joey and Tristan, and smiled a creepy, SCARY smile. "You two will pay for that."  
  
"What's wrong?" Duke asked. He, along with everyone else, had heard what was going on. (Of course, who wouldn't with all the noise that Ruby was making. . )  
  
"What's wrong, Ruby? Your book is so special. . does that mean that you don't have any friends? Or are you just a FREAK? What, your parents never gave you any kisses? Poor thing. ." Duke said, sarcastically.  
  
Ruby walked up to him, trembling, and said angrily, "Don't EVER say anything about my parents, or I swear to God, I will kill you with my own 2 hands." And she walked out of the cafeteria, and out of the school.  
  
"Ruby. . " Taeta started to go after her, but Tea stopped her.   
  
"Just let her go," Tea said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya like?? Hopefully so!! PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^  
  
~*~ Kasa-chan ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
3 chapters in 1 night!! ^^ Yay!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is it that I can never do it? She asked. I should be able to by now. But I can't. Why? There's nothing keeping me here. There's no one who wants me here. . . She started sobbing. So why can't I? She brought the knife closer to her wrist. She had decided to try a different approach. She cut the top of her skin, and blood dripped onto the cement. Just a little bit farther. . she told herself. I can do it. . Her hands were shaking.   
  
"WHY CAN'T I DO IT?" She screamed at the sky. She flung the knife on the ground, and ran home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Seto!" Shichi scolded. "You're here 2.5 minutes later than you usually are!"  
  
Seto groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Of course not!" Shichi smiled.  
  
Taeta ran into the classroom, just as the bell rang.  
  
"Why is it that you like getting to school so early on Tuesdays, but you're late on every other day?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"I dunno. . ." She said, shrugging.   
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"Ruby? Will you please put that book away?" Their teacher asked.  
  
Ruby slowly looked up, then slammed the book shut, and set it on her desk. "Why must you bother me when I am actually learning something? The only thing that you could possibly teach me is how to grade papers."  
  
"Riiiiiight. .umm. . " The teacher obviously didn't know how to respond to this, so he just cleared his throat and started class.  
  
~~  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS." A voice over the loudspeaker boomed. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATLY."  
  
"Aw man. . another assembly," Joey said, groaning. "There's only a half hour left of school, anyway. Can't they do this tomorrow?"  
  
"Stop complaining idiot," Ruby said.  
  
"WHAT? SHADDUP!"  
  
"I agree with the little goth," Kaiba said, turning around. "Just shut up."  
  
"I am NOT a "goth"" Ruby said, glaring at Kaiba.  
  
"Sorry. I failed to notice," He said, sneered.  
  
"Seto! Be nice!" Shichi said.   
  
"Will you stop telling me what to do?" Kaiba asked, angrily.  
  
"That was the first time that I--"  
  
"Listen, I don't CARE, okay? All that you've been doing is bugging me, and I'd prefer it if you would STOP. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
Everyone was silent for a couple minutes. (Everyone being Yugi & his friends & Ruby)  
  
Shichi's eyes quickly filled with tears, and she ran into the bathroom, which happened to be nearby.  
  
Taeta glared at Kaiba. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
"That's real low, Kaiba," Joey said.  
  
"Can't you ever be nice?" Tea asked, angrily. "She just liked you! Of course, how could you know that? Obviously you're not very used it!"  
  
"I don't need to listen to you idiots," Kaiba said, as he continued toward the gym.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba turned around, and saw that it was Ruby who had said his name.  
  
She walked up to him, took her book and hit him on the head with it.  
  
"HEY! What was that for?" Kaiba asked, angrily glaring at her.  
  
Yugi & co. groaned.  
  
"What do you THINK?" Tristan asked.  
  
Ruby, without another word, walked into the bathroom also.  
  
Tea quickly followed.  
  
~~  
  
"Shichi?? SHICHI!" Taeta cried, banging on a door.   
  
"She's in here," She said, as soon as she noticed Tea and Ruby.  
  
"Shichi?" Tea asked, lightly knocking on the door. "Please come out! Shichi. . "  
  
Ruby stepped up to the door, and said loudly, "Shichi. Get out here. He's an idiot. Big deal. There are a lot of idiots in this world. Now GET OUT HERE. We have to go to the gym, remember?"  
  
They heard the crying stop, and in a couple minutes, Shichi came out, smiling, looking like she had never been crying.  
  
Tea and Taeta breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"To the gym we go!" Shichi said, smiling.  
  
When they got out of the bathroom, they saw Kaiba surrounded by the guys.   
  
"Shichi, Kaiba wants to talk to ya," Joey said, glaring at Kaiba. "We're going to the gym, but if Kaiba SAYS anything, just tell us."  
  
And the others (being Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Ruby and Taeta) went to the gym.  
  
"Sorry," Kaiba said, in a tone that you could tell was fake. He then turned away, and started heading to the gym.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
He turned around, and saw that her eyes were filled with tears again.  
  
"I only did that. . because I love you," She said, then ran out of the school. (How convienant! A door right by the bathrooms! ^^)  
  
"Shichi. . ." Kaiba ran after her.   
  
Eventually, they had gotten to the park. As Kaiba entered it, he saw Shichi laying on a bench. He went over by her, and sat down. (Yepp, that's how big the bench was ^^)  
  
Shichi looked up, suprised. "You followed me here?" She sat up.  
  
"Listen. . I am sorry. . " Kaiba said.  
  
"You don't mean that," Shichi pointed out.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I mean it. . .I'm sorry." With that, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. (YES on the lips, people.)  
  
Shichi, OBVIOUSLY suprised, didn't know how to respond.  
  
Kaiba stopped, and looked at her. There was a look in his eyes that Shichi had never seen before.  
  
"I guess. . after a while. . I started to get used to you," He said. Then he smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Isn't that sweet! (I know, it's not a "Seto-thing" to do, but aw well ^^ ) You'll find out what Shichi's "secret" is next chapter!!   
  
Please review peoples!! I'll give ya a lollipop!  
  
~*~ Kasa-chan ~*~ 


End file.
